


until the moon falls and the break of dawn shines on you

by bloomings



Category: ONEUS (Band), ONEWE (Band)
Genre: Adding tags as i finish the rest of the drabbles, Drabble, Drabble Collection, Gen, M/M, lol
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-30
Updated: 2020-03-20
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:14:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 4,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22028389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bloomings/pseuds/bloomings
Summary: a collection of onewe and oneus drabbles10. kiwook/kanghyun— hyungu worries about kiwook11. hwanwoong/keonhee— keonhee has a type12. 98 line— a day in uni13. youngjo/kiwook— and a furry friend14. youngjo/keonhee— just tired
Relationships: Jin Yonghoon/Kang Hyungu | Kanghyun, Jin Yonghoon/Kim Youngjo | Ravn, Kang Hyungu | Kanghyun/Lee Giwook | Cya, Kim Geonhak | Leedo/Lee Giwook | Cya, Kim Youngjo | Ravn/Lee Giwook | Cya, Kim Youngjo | Ravn/Lee Keonhee, Lee Giwook | Cya/Son Dongmyeong, Lee Keonhee/Yeo Hwanwoong, Son Dongmyeong/Yeo Hwanwoong
Comments: 7
Kudos: 109





	1. 01.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _01.dongmyeong/dongju_
>
>> — dongmyeong and dongju spend a rare moment together

They’re really only ever a couple of feet away from each other. It’s not any more different than when they used to live at home and sleep in different rooms.

But although Dongju looks colder, more mature, Dongmyeong hadn’t expected any less than this. Being the oldest, even if only for a couple of minutes, means he ends up doing this a lot.

Dongju had walked up to him, quiet like when he gets shy, had asked if they could go shopping together. 

The summer air is sticky and their small shared apartments are unbearable. It doesn’t mean outside is any better but Dongmyeong is desperate to get out, take a break.

Dongju smiles at him when they finally return home. Standing in the hallway between their apartments. Dongmyeong knows it’ll be quiet when he goes through the door. Knows Dongju will be met with the rowdy sounds of too many boys. 

Dongju holds on to his new stuffed bear, Dongmyeong has an identical one in his own arms.

“This way it’s like we’re always together,” Dongju says, presses his mouth to the top of the bear.

Dongmyeong smiles at that, remembers a time where they wanted anything but to be lumped together.

If it all goes right, it’ll be like this for a while, being so close but pulled apart by schedules, events, every day idol life.

“I’ll call you before going to sleep,” Dongmyeong says, “don’t forget we have to name them.”

Dongju nods, smiles for a last time before turning to the door. 

Dongmyeong stands in the hallway long enough to hear the loud voice of Keonhee screaming.


	2. 02.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _02\. hyungu/yonghoon_
>
>> — yonghoon is annoying and hyungu just wants to go to sleep

Hyungu is probably more annoyed than he really has a right to be.

When his door had opened he had expected Kiwook’s eyes looking at him, asking the question he was always too shy to say out loud.

Instead Yonghoon had stuck his head in, mouth already forming a giant smile. 

Hyungu huffs, raising his book up higher, clearly intending at ignoring the older boy.

Yonghoon, of course, doesn’t get the hint. The air is knocked off him when Yonghoon decides to crash his body into his, book awkwardly squashed between them. 

He’s smaller and Yonghoon’s giant body is too heavy but he flails around until Yonghoon finally moves away, making a pained sound.

“Your elbow is really pointy,” he complains, hand rubbing his stomach, where Hyungu suspect’s his elbow landed.

“And you’re really annoying,” Hyungu counters, reaching for his book now at this side.

Yonghoon doesn’t say anything to that, and Hyungu thinks maybe he’ll leave him alone. 

Instead Yonghoon smiles at him, reaches to take his book.

“What are you reading?” he asks, flipping through the pages, losing Hyungu’s place.

“Nothing,” Hyungu almost hisses, “I’m just trying to sleep,  _ Yonghoon _ ,” the  _ please _ goes left unsaid. Yonghoon looks at him, then back at the book.

In the dimness of his room he can still make out the shine in Yonghoon’s eyes. 

He hates the sound he makes when Yonghoon reaches for him, pushing him and shoving him around until he’s just at the edge of the bed. The warmness of Yonghoon’s body is right next to his and it’s not even the closest they’ve ever been.

He expects Yonghoon to demand hugs, cuddles, instead Yonghoon starts reading. Steady, slow, softly.

Hyungu listens as Yonghoon’s voice reads off the flowery, romantic poetry. It’s the same voice that inspires him to write so many songs. That thought crosses through his head and he swears to never ever let those words leave his brain.

Hyungu’s eyes start to feel heavy, rimmed with the stinging feeling of sleep. 

Everyone knows Yonghoon’s voice is probably the most beautiful part about him. Easy to listen to, charming, pretty, clear and clean and reassuring.

Hyungu falls asleep to Yonghoon reading poetry, thinking about what lyrics would sound the prettiest coming from Yonghoon’s mouth.


	3. 03.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _03\. youngjo/yonghoon_
>
>> — youngjo's sewing machine comes to the rescue 

Youngjo bites his tongue to keep himself from laughing. 

Yonghoon looks at him with pleading eyes, bordering on a little embarrassed. Their eyes meet and Yonghoon smiles at him, can barely hold back the little laugh that leaves him. A huff of embarrassment, trying to wash it away with a giggle.

Anyone who takes one look at Yonghoon comes down to the same conclusion. Yonghoon’s appearance is misleading, if Youngjo has learned anything. He has long stopped expecting Yonghoon to be cool or mysterious, used to his overly goofy smiles, the spilling over of his never-ending giggles and laughter.

“So can you fix them,” Yonghoon finally asks, standing next to Youngjo, looking at the sewing machine.

Youngjo looks at him, hands running through the rip in Yonghoon’s pants.

“How did you manage this,” Youngjo asks back, knows the answer has something to do with how floppy, how clumsy Yonghoon is.

Yonghoon shrugs, easy smile spreading, "I kicked too high."

Youngjo laughs, shaking his head, "so did everyone…" he can't finish the sentence, laughter taking over. 

"No!" Yonghoon blurts, shaking his head, "it was dark."

"Ok, ok, I'll fix them," Youngjo finally manages to say through his laughter. 

"Thank you," Yonghoon sounds comically relieved. 

Youngjo blinks confusedly when Yonghoon's hands find themselves over his neck, pulling his head closer until Yonghoon kisses his cheek. It's a hard peck and he blinks into focus until all be sees is Yonghoon's smile. 

"You're the best," he says, affectionate. 

Youngjo smiles, turns on his machine. 


	4. 04.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _04\. youngjo/yonghoon_
>
>> — a late night dinner

It’s late. Youngjo waits outside the building, hands in his pockets, teeth chattering. 

He looks back at the building, at the few lights still on. He spots his own still on, in the small recording room the company has given him. He turns around, eyes scanning for any kind of movement.

Eventually the delivery man shows up, hands Youngjo bags of warm food. 

Youngjo thanks him, hands over some bills, enough for a tip. 

His fingers are stiff from the cold when he pushes back into the building. He uncurls and curls them back again, shifting the bags into a more comfortable position. He walks towards the stairs and up to the floor where his studio is. 

The door is closed and Youngjo sighs a bit when he puts all the bags in one hand, raising the other to knock. 

There's no answer but he hadn't expected one. He turns the doorknob and kicks the door enough for him to walk in. 

Yonghoon looks up as soon as Youngjo flicks on the lights. Eyes blinking, trying to get used to the new lighting. 

"Youngjo," Yonghoon says, simply. Nothing else, something maybe just a bit reassuring. 

"I brought food," Youngjo says, lifting up the bags of food, "take a break."

Yonghoon smiles at him. Spins his chair to face him fully. 

"Only because it means you take a break too," Yonghoon says, clearing space out on his small desk. 

Youngjo doesn't say anything as he puts the bags of food down, mouth watering at the smell of fried flour and meat. 

Yonghoon is careful as he picks up a piece of chicken, eyes meeting Youngjo. They don’t say anything, with the food halfway up to Yonghoon’s mouth, Youngjo feels the way a flush heats up his face. He looks away, picking up a bite for himself. 

Yonghoon laughs, soft and low, nothing like the laugh he uses when he thinks someone has done something funny. It’s the sound Yonghoon hears when they’re far apart and Yonghoon’s voice is a bit too grainy over the speaker phone. 

Youngjo looks up again, for some reason still surprised when Yonghoon’s gaze hasn’t left him.

“Thank you for dinner,” Yonghoon says, quietly.


	5. 05.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _05\. youngjo/yonghoon_
>
>> — yonghoon forgets his umbrella

Under the store’s awning Yonghoon watches as rain pours down. He checks his phone, looking to see if there’s a new message. 

It’s been only a couple of minutes, he knows there isn’t anything new. He sighs, sliding his phone back into his pocket. He smiles and bows when a lady passes by him, umbrella taunting him.

Yonghoon stares at the way drops fall from the awning, plopping against the sidewalk, breaking away into the forming puddle.

“What are you doing?”

Yonghoon looks up, Youngjo’s eyes questioning.

Yonghoon grins at him, eyes moving to look at the umbrella Youngjo is using.

“Waiting for you,” Yonghoon says easily, shifting a bit as Youngjo walks up to him, raising his arm just a bit to cover Yonghoon.

Youngjo takes a step closer, smiling small, “you’re lucky I was close by.”

Yonghoon rolls his eyes, playful and fond, “You wouldn’t let me get sick right?”

Youngjo bumps their shoulders together, “No, I don’t think you’re ancient fragile body could handle it.”

Yonghoon takes the umbrella away, walking away as he speaks, “ugh, you’re so annoying.” 

But the words aren’t nearly as hard as Yonghoon could make them out to be, and his annoyed face quickly changes to a smile as he feels Youngjo’s arm wrap around him, pulling him close to him.

It’s a little hard to walk home like this, Yonghoon thinks, but he thinks they’ve managed worse.


	6. 06.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 06\. dongmyeong/hwanwoong
>
>> — alone for the first time, dongmyeong learns to lean on someone capable

Dongmyeong watches carefully as Hwanwoong dances. He winces to himself, already knowing he’s going to mess it up somehow, but Hwanwoong’s facial expression leaves little room for complaining.

Hwanwoong turns to look at him and Dongmyeong goes still.

“Easy,” Hwanwoong says, offering an encouraging smile.

They’re alone in the practice room. Keonhee, Jaewoo and Gunmin had gone, Dongmyeong staying behind, Hwanwoong asking him to.

Dongmyeong tries to follow along, mind going blank. Hwanwoong gently fixes his mistakes, small hands strict.

“Sorry,” Dongmyeong mumbles once the music cuts off, he’s counted up all his mistakes in his head, “I’m just not used to dancing.”

Hwanwoong offers him a soft smile. His eyes are tired, hair a mess.

“It’s ok,” he says but Dongmyeong knows they only have a couple of days left before they have to go into the set. Knows that he’s going to get unforgivingly scrutinized by not only industry experts but by other idol hopefuls, people who have been training for years.

He feels absolutely terribly lonely. Without the rest of the band, suddenly thrown in with new people, in a new unknown situation. If Kiwook were with him he wouldn’t feel as nervous. He suddenly realizes just how much he misses the others.

Hwanwoong’s hands around his shoulders shake him out of his thoughts. When he refocuses Hwanwoong is smiling at him, an attempt at being comforting.

“You’re getting better,” he says, encouraging, “soon it’ll be like you’ve been dancing your whole life.”

Dongmyeong smiles back at him, a bit watery, “thank you,” he says.

Maybe this doesn’t have to be so hard.


	7. 07.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _07\. dongmyeong/kiwook_
>
>> — a moment under the sun

Dongmyeong squints at the bright summer sun. 

The grass under his hands is warm, tickling. Kiwook sits down next to him. Dongmyeong watches as he holds on to a pair of dandelions. The roots are still clinging to dirt, ripped out carelessly.

Dongmyeong scrunches his nose, eyes questioning.

“For you,” he pauses, laughs a little, “well us.”

Dongmyeong doesn’t answer, watching as Kiwook’s long fingers pull away the dirt, getting rid of the roots. Kiwook’s hand deftly, wrapping and folding the stem.

He doesn’t get much of a warning before Kiwook reaches for his hand, sliding on the makeshift ring. The yellow flower sits neatly over Dongmyeong’s finger, Dongmyeong looks at it and then at Kiwook putting an identical ring on his own finger.

“We’re matching,” Kiwook says, words spilling happily.


	8. 08.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _08\. kiwook/geonhak_
>
>> — kiwook is a bit familiar

Geonhak is no longer fazed by the idea of plushies. Living in a small dorm with Dongju has been more or less equal parts being an idol and babysitter. Their dorm is overrun by all kinds of plush toys. Starting from Dongju’s bed and spilling into every possible corner and empty space.

When Kiwook asks him if he wants to go to his room instead of heading into the RBW building Geonhak says yes. It’s getting cold and Kiwook’s room is only a couple of (warm) steps away.

When he enters the dorm, after bypassing Harin cooking some dinner, Yonghoon pestering in an attempt to be helpful, he gets greeted by dozens of smiling faces. Pikachu plushies, toys, merchandise, scattered, others arranged carefully.

Kiwook’s bed is neatly done, computer already open to some lyrics, program running.

Kiwook sits on his bed, beckons for Geonhak to sit next to him.

Geonhak looks at him, talking about the song he’s been working on. His eyes bright, voice soft. 

“Those are a lot of Pikachus,” Geonhak says dumbly, suddenly. 

Kiwook looks at him, stops talking.

He reaches for one of the plushies on his bed, hugging it tightly.

“I like Pikachu,” he says, “the hyungs buy me a lot of him because they know I like it.”

Geonhak can’t help it, reaching to pat Kiwook, ruffling his hair, “it’s cute,” he says, teasing.

Kiwook, unlike Dongju, takes in the sign of affection, eyes closing into little crescent moons.

“Then I guess that means I have to buy you a Pikachu too.”


	9. 09.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _09\. kiwook/geonhak_
>
>> — kiwook approaches geonhak

Geonhak hasn’t been around so many people in a while. When Youngjo had called him he was ready to meet four more boys, all getting ready to hopefully debut a coherent group.

He shows up at the dorm on a summer day, Youngjo pulls him in, and he’s expecting the excited chatter of people introducing themselves to him, the awkward lull after everyone says what they have to say. What he doesn’t expect is the way the newly introduced Keonhee just gets up and goes, leaving the door open. No one seems to really have much of an issue with it, and it’s not long before he’s being pulled into the living room, Hwanwoong pushing a plate of crispy snacks at him. 

“Hyung, snacks,” he says and Geonhak can only offer him a smile at the sound of it. Before he can reach for one, there’s a burst of sound, the loud ringing of a whining noise, _wah i’m nervous_ and by the time Geonhak looks back at the door there’s Keonhee leading a pack of more boys into the dorm.

“Hi,” the tallest (taller than Keonhee, _how?_ ) one says.

-

It’s during one of their many days at the practice rooms, that Geonhak finds himself cornered. It would be almost comical if it weren’t so shocking.

Kiwook looks at him with his big eyes, voice soft as he asks him, almost demands, he join him in producing this track.

Geonhak doesn’t know what to expect, has probably never heard the younger speak so much, much less towards him.

On one of the few days where they don’t have as many things to do, Geonhak gets pulled along, up the building until he’s standing inside the small and crowded room RBW has given Kiwook as a studio.

Kiwook makes him sit next to him, smushed together as he drags open his tabs, unlocks his phone to show him some unfinished lyrics.

“Your voice,” Kiwook stops, smiles at him, “would sound really good with these songs I have in mind…”

He plays the beat for him, volume up, and Geonhak blinks, surprised when he hears Kiwook start to rap. It’s not a complete difference, just a bit louder, more assertive, not the timid and often too soft voice he’s heard from the other.

Kiwook asks him what he thinks and Geonhak really can’t figure out what to say, so unused to the openness of the boy, how willing he is to bare himself to Geonhak and expect honesty.

He smiles, it seems appropriate, “It was good,” he says.


	10. 10.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _10\. kiwook/kanghyun_
>
>> — hyungu worries about kiwook

Hyungu has known for Kiwook too long, maybe almost, if he’s feeling dramatic, his entire life. He understands what it means when Kiwook looks at him, lingering, words gone but feelings there for him to see. Kiwook isn’t rough around the edges, Hyungu has learned that Kiwook is more like fuzzy spring sunlight, shining and bright but breaking apart when reaching for it. 

The softness of the younger boy does nothing but unsettle Hyungu, always worrying, always wondering, if Kiwook is ok. He isn’t like Yonghoon or Harin who take up too much space and never seem to care about a cut or bruise. He isn’t like Dongmyeong, who is softhearted but trying his best to harden his skin.

They’ve been dancing for a couple of days, Geonhak and Seoho running over the routine over and over again. It means Hyungu has bruises on his knees and they hurt when he moves, a pulsating pain running over his nerves. He winces a little too much and Geonhak catches him. He immediately goes to his knee, furrows his eyebrows when he sees the dark purples of it, the sick looking yellows and greens fading into his skin.

He’s caused trouble and there’s suddenly talk about changing everything, he tries to deny but then Geonhak turns to Kiwook. Who has been quiet, at the side, watching.

“Are your knees bruised, too?” Geonhak asks, and Kiwook, who has never been good at lying, smiles at him, sheepish and embarrassed.

Geonhak pulls away at the cloth over his knees and Hyungu is met with the same splotches of discolor as the ones on his own body.

Hyungu doesn’t say anything when Geonhak goes back to convincing Seoho to change the choreography. He scolds himself for not realizing, not thinking that if he was having a hard time, Kiwook was too.

They’re back at their dorms late that night. Hyungu sits in his bed, doesn’t even have to look up when his bed dips and he can smell the shampoo Kiwook has stolen from him.

“Do your knees hurt?” he asks.

“Ah, _hyung_ ,” Kiwook complains, not answering him.

Hyungu had taken the little first aid kit from their shared bathroom, had found a couple of band-aids. It’s not at all any form of relief. But Hyungu can’t remember how many times he has done this for the younger, every little scrape and bump. It’s a form of habit.

Kiwook stays still as Hyungu peels away the protective paper, winces a bit when fingers press the adhesive to his skin. 

“All better,” Hyungu announces, patting the side of Kiwook’s knee.

“Thank you, hyung,” Kiwook says quietly.


	11. 11.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _11\. hwanwoong/keonhee_
>
>> — keonhee has a type

Hwanwoong huffs, annoyed as Keonhee rearranges his collection of plush Ryans on his bunk bed. He’s wearing his pajamas with the Ryan print and Hwanwoong’s heart knows it’s adorable but his brain is telling him to focus.

“Why are you pouting,” Keonhee says, finally looking at him. Hwanwoong looks at him disbelieving, waits to see, surely, a teasing smile, realization, _anything_. 

Keonhee stares at him dumbly, big sparkling eyes unmoving.

He hates that he’s about to say it out loud but he’s been looking forward to this so he represses it, his annoyance, “you said I could sleep with you,” he says.

“Aren’t you?” Keonhee asks, head tilting, “unless you don’t want to.”

Keonhee doesn’t say anything as Hwanwoong stares pointedly at the Ryan plush in Keonhee’s arms.

“I won’t fit with all those toys in your bed,” Hwanwoong finally says, clipped.

“I think you will,” Keonhee gives him a look, “you’re really small, you don’t take up much space.”

“Yes,” Hwanwoong grits out, “but you are a giant, you take up space I don’t.”   
“Just come up here, Woongie,” Keonhee laughs, running a hand through his dyed hair. He leaves it ruffled and Hwanwoong grumbles as he climbs up the bunk.

He lets Keonhee manhandle him, until they’re both on their sides and Keonhee is curled around him. Of course, the big spoon.

“Why do you even like me when you love Ryan so much,” Hwanwoong mumbles, half hoping Keonhee doesn’t hear him.

“I do like you,” Keonhee hums happily, arms tightening around him, “because you’re so small and cute just like him.”

Hwanwoong knows his cheeks are blushed red, is glad he’s facing away. 

“Shut up,” he says, closes his eyes to sleep.


	12. 12.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _12\. 98 line_
>
>> — a day in uni

Hyungu sighs as he tries desperately to keep up, hand hurting with how tightly he’s gripping his pen. Their professor moves on to the next slide, voice monotone as he starts reviewing the concepts they will be working with for the next couple of classes. Hyungu’s eyes shift, glancing quickly at the rest of the group sitting on his table. 

Hwanwoong smiles at him quickly, big sleepy eyes stuck on the professor but far away. Hyungu looks at the ipad Hwanwoong had covered with his notebooks and books, most likely recording the lecture before the lab secretly.

-

His legs are cramped, his knees pop when he stands up, stretches. He puts away everything carefully in his bag, follows the broad back of Harin out the door. 

Hwanwoong saddles up next to him, makes a face, rolls his eyes as he unlocks his ipad, showing Hyungu the audio file.

“What’s the point of banning electronics in lecture anyway?” he asks annoyed.

Keonhee tries to snatch the ipad away, pulls out big puppy eyes when Hwanwoong moves away from him.

“Send me the file please,” he begs.

Hwanwoong snorts, locking his screen.

“You can borrow my notes,” Harin speaks up, smiling, as Keonhee cheers quietly.

“And you can use the study room I reserved with me,” he says, walking down the halls where the new study rooms have been renovated.

“Wait no, Keonhee,” Hwanwoong immediately changes his tune, little hands reaching out to hold on to Keonhee’s arms, “you know you can always have my audio files, you don’t even have to ask.”

Hyungu laughs as he pushes open the room reserved under Keonhee’s name.

He smiles, only half listening to Keonhee and Hwanwoong bicker, reaching out for Harin’s notes, smiling wider at the little doodles on the sides.


	13. 13.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _13\. youngjo/kiwook_
>
>> — and a furry friend

Kiwook looks up when Youngjo arrives, standing behind him, plastic bag hanging from his fingers.

It’s getting colder as winter begins to seep through. It’s late, Kiwook staying behind in his small studio, Youngjo asking if he wanted to take a look out back.

The first time they had taken a break outside had been the first time they had caught the eye of a cat, big yellow eyes staring at them from the dark corner.

That had been a couple of weeks ago. Now the cat was more or less used to them, trotting up to them as soon as he saw them. 

“Did you get food?” Kiwook asks, watching as Youngjo rips open the little bag of dry food, pouring it inside a little plastic plate.

“Of course,” Youngjo turns to look at him, big hand going to pat the cat’s head, scratch between his ears, “I think he eats more than you.”

Kiwook laughs, reaches for the bag that he knows holds the snacks Youngjo has bought for him, “thank you, hyung,” he says, starting to unwrap the sweet bread bought for him.


	14. 14.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _14\. youngjo/keonhee_
>
>> — just tired 

He’s tired. Keonhee has lost track on just how many days they’ve been going back and forth between Korea and Japan. His limbs feel heavy and his eyes are threatening to slip close. He looks around his mask, hiding a bloated face, too tired to do his makeup. Under the flourescent lights of the airport he finds Youngjo. Luggage littering multiple chairs, Youngjo himself slumped in his own seat. The other members are too far away, too awake for him. Keonhee wobbles to him, is careful not to kick over Youngjo’s drink, his own drink in his hand. The spike of sugar is enough to kickstart his brain. He flops on Youngjo, smiling mischievously behind his mask, excited to bother the other, already practicing his alibi in his head, _I’m just tired_.

But his plan immediately backfires, Youngjo’s hands wrap around him, pull him closer.

“I thought you were sleeping,” Keonhee mumbles, struggling to put his drink down with Youngjo pulling to keep him close.

“I am,” Youngjo says simply, eyes still close behind his own mask, his fingers interlocking over Keonhee’s stomach.

Youngjo is warm and soft and smells like the detergent Dongju had asked them to buy.

He really can’t make himself go to sleep now, with Youngjo holding on to him, in the middle of an airport. He turns to look back at him, sees his head has dropped back onto the back of the chair, sleeping.

Keonhee makes himself comfortable, with a sigh he slumps backwards, body going lax, too long legs touching the floor and takes out his phone.

He’s sure there will be pictures of this soon, he’ll pretend to hate them when the others show them to him.

**Author's Note:**

> putting all my 'give me a oneus/onewe pairing and a word and ill write a 100 words for you lol' drabbles in one place :)


End file.
